Temporally Misplaced
by Sapphire Sterre
Summary: After the Titans are transported to the Wild West, they must make do without their powers. But when they're convicted of a false crime, they separate to avoid being caught. Beast Boy teams with Robin while they're on the run and though he is forced to work at a saloon to earn money, he half-hopes his leader won't find out his secret. WARNING: Sexual assault against Beast Boy.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This story contains Sexual Assault against Beast Boy.**

Summary: _After the Titans are transported to the Wild West, they must make do without their powers. But when they're convicted of a false crime, they separate to avoid being caught. Beast Boy teams with Robin while they're on the run and though he is forced to work at a saloon to earn money, he half-hopes his leader won't find out his secret._

* * *

 _Temporally Misplaced – Chapter 1_

Beast Boy clutched his leader's waist tight as the horse galloped along the dirt road. Dust flowed behind them as the stallion kicked up a storm and he freed a hand to tug the wide-brimmed hat back down onto his head. Riding _on_ a horse rather than _being_ a horse felt wrong somehow. Or just plain weird. If it weren't for Robin steering the creature, he would've fallen off long ago from his discomfort with riding another animal.

"Almost there." Robin informed and he lifted his head.

A wooden archway with the name of the town inscribed on its surface became legible as they approached. Robin slowed the horse as they approached and adjusted the slouch hat on his head. Beast Boy's eyes glanced at his leader's face, still weirded out by the expanse of tan skin and molten blue eyes.

His stomach churned. He almost preferred Robin _with_ a mask because without it, he was...well… A blush burned his cheeks, rivaling the sweltering sun. _Wow_ was he hot. Like, hotter than the _sun_ hot.

"...Boy? _Beast Boy!"_ A masculine tone hissed and he shook himself.

"Huh, what, dude?" He offered a too wide smile, hoping his blinding teeth would distract from the blush.

"Quit staring and _focus._ We're entering unknown territory here."

The younger man pouted. Though his secret was safe cause his crush was _dense,_ it still hurt to be scolded. Yeah he knew they were walking into a bunch of unknowns and risks but that was half the fun, wasn't it? Still, he straightened.

He'd _already_ screwed up by sending the team to the past because his curiosity was _killer_ when it wanted to be. How was he supposed to know the glowing orb thing in the bad guy's hand was a time traveling device from medieval times? Really, the dude should've _labeled_ the thing or at least _explained_ what it could do before Beast Boy thought to play hot potato with it. It looked like a bouncy ball, okay? A really overheated bouncy ball that short-circuited his powers, but still!

He sighed as they passed through the archway. He couldn't let his leader down. Not this time. So if being serious would please the dude, then he'd at least _try_. For Robin, he would try.

The stallion slowed and Beast Boy reluctantly loosened his hold on the hottie to peer around muscled arms that he just _really_ wanted to touch and–

"Who're _you_ fellas?" A crass voice crashed his daydream and he ducked his head, hiding his green face from view.

Despite the antagonism, Robin kept his tone smooth. "Just a couple of wanderers. We won't stay long."

Beast Boy peeked out from beneath the brim of the hat. Though they looked like an odd pair–one wearing a button down shirt with long sleeves and jeans as well as gloves and a slouch hat while the other wore a similar attire but without the long sleeves–he was fairly sure they matched the Wild Western appearance.

"Sure got a pretty little thing at your side." A sickly smug tone made his skin crawl. "Tell ya what. I'll let you stay at my saloon for free, no questions asked, if your partner stays a night with me."

Once he realized the meaning, Beast Boy tightened his arms on the tensed muscle and whipped up his head. He bared his teeth. _"Excuse me?"_

He took one look at the beer bellied man in a trenchcoat with a coarse brown mustache and beard and wanted to spit on his _shoes._ The stranger's eyes widened before smoothing with a lecherous smirk.

"An exotic one. Even better, he got _spunk_. I like my babes to have some fight in them when I take 'em."

Beast Boy growled, ready to claw out the creep's _eyes,_ but Robin cleared his throat and rigidly declined the offer. "We'll find somewhere else to stay."

"Now, now," the big man stepped in front of the horse. "He don't _have_ to be my babe for the night. But you fellas look like you need a place to stay so I'll make a different deal."

Robin released one rein to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Shoot."

"I'll let you fellas stay for free _if_ he works at my saloon."

"What's the catch, dude?" Beast Boy growled.

Though the man's features scrunched at the unfamiliar word, he regained footing and carried on. "He's gotta be in a dress."

Beast Boy's hackles raised. _"No deal!"_

He didn't care if they hadn't had proper shelter or food or a _shower_ in about a week's time and this was the only place that was nearby. He didn't care that they were almost out of supplies and the only reason they hadn't sold the horse yet was because they _needed_ fast transportation to avoid the cops and stay outta jail to keep looking for a way home! He was _not_ gonna wear a dress!

"...deal…" Robin muttered.

Beast Boy jerked his gaze to his leader, betrayal sprawled across his features. _"What?"_

"Excellent!" The man clapped. "I'll have my seamstresses measure the babe and craft a dress overnight. Follow me."

As Robin tapped the stallion with his heels so they'd move again, Beast Boy ground his teeth and dug his fingernails into Robin's side. Furious with the leader for selling him out like that, he had half a mind to shove the traitor off the horse and have the creature stomp him a time or two.

Instead, he hissed into the jerk's ear. "You are _so_ dead."

"We need a place to stay." Robin shot back, almost too fast. "We need food and water."

"Unbelievable!" He tightened his hold to the point his leader winced. _Good._ "You didn't even ask me if I was okay with this!"

"We could _die_ out here, Beast Boy." The response shut him up and he turned his head. "Once we get enough supplies we'll be on our way. Got it?"

He stifled a growl and choked out. "Yeah. Not okay but yeah."

The saloon owner showed them the troughs filled with water and wooden pillars. Though Beast Boy didn't like the idea of tying up the poor thing to a pillar and leaving him in the sun, they couldn't risk the horse wandering away. The stallion wouldn't survive on his own.

Robin hopped off the horse and offered a hand to help him down but he huffed and jumped off, ignoring the help. The leader frowned and looked ready to scold him until the saloon owner called them from the batwing doors. Beast Boy braced hands on his hips, stormed to the entrance of the saloon with a scowl, and pushed open the wood doors. The hinges creaked as he did so and all eyes in the small building turned to look at him.

He swallowed, anger forgotten in place of fear, and shrank beneath the evaluating stares. More than one table of men eyed him with odd expressions. It took him a moment to realize his hat wasn't hiding his face, and a second to realize that even though they thought he looked odd, that wasn't going to stop many from getting up from their seats and prowling close.

"Who's the pretty thing?" One man crowed, several jeers following.

Voices started shouting. "I call first taste!"

Beast Boy's eyes blew wide and he backpedaled as men, so much bigger than him, converged. What was _wrong_ with these people? He kept backing up till his back hit a solid chest and he froze, turning around to see.

"Robin!" He yelped as he took in the furious expression. "I didn't do anything."

"I know." The Titan grabbed him by the shoulder and tugged. He stumbled forwards and his leader took the chance to step in front of him.

A blush bloomed on his face as he peeked out from behind the lithe torso. It was almost as if Robin was _protecting_ him. Or maybe he was even _jealous?_ He puffed his cheeks and exhaled. Yeah, _right_. Robin had eyes for Starfire. There was no _way_ the dude was jealous. He was probably upset that they had encountered yet _another_ distraction to their mission. Great. Just great.

Deflating, Beast Boy tuned out the conversation and moped, ignorant to the dozens of eyes zeroed on him. Only when the cacophony settled and a clear voice piped up did he refocus.

"Look at there little fella! He's as sad as sad can be. Someone, give 'em a drink!"

Cheers and yelling ensued and Beast Boy's ears jerked upright. He looked around Robin just in time to see a bunch of men push aside the saloon owner, wooden mugs in their hands and eager expressions on their faces.

Beast Boy swallowed when he realized Robin looked like a compressed spring about to uncoil and send them flying. Not what they needed. But why was the dude so upset? They weren't trying to get into _his_ pants. Geeze. Beast Boy shuddered, the thought fully registering. They were trying to get into his pants. He'd have to watch his back here.

"Can't wait to leave." He muttered and Robin mutely nodded.

The saloon owner reappeared, shoving men aside, and barked a threat. "Leave my employee be or I'll kick _all_ of you out!"

The jeers quieted but the lecherous smirks stayed loud and clear. Beast Boy swallowed. They may have been calmed by the remark, but they wouldn't stop coming after him. He could feel it.

Despite his anger at Robin, he stuck close to the leader's side as the owner led them up a set of stairs and to a vacant room.

"Here's your key." The man pulled the metal out of the trench coat's pocket. "Little fella, your dress will be ready by tomorrow."

With that, the man bid them farewell and Robin unlocked the door without a word. Beast Boy held his tongue until they stepped inside and had closed the door, locking it, before he exploded.

 _"Are you crazy?"_ He snapped.

"I don't like it either." Robin lifted his hat and dragged a hand down his face. "But we _have_ to until–"

 _"We?"_ It was hard not to fling a fist and break his _nose._ _"I'm_ the one dealing with gross drunkards trying to get in my _pants."_

Robin lifted his shoulders and clenched his fists. "You think I _like_ watching them climb all over you?"

"Well you certainly don't seem to _care."_ Hurt entered his tone and wetness pricked his eyes as he turned away.

"Beast Boy…"

"I'm going out." He squared his shoulders and left.

Dodging groping hands and wandering the small town for an hour or two later, Beast Boy found himself adjusting his hat and absently stroking the stallion's neck as he talked.

"I just...I mean I still _like_ him and all, you know?" The horse shook his head, almost as if it could understand english instead of horse-speak. "But how can he be okay with making me work at a place where alcoholics won't keep their hands _off_ of me?"

"Hey sweet thing." A whistle caught his attention and he turned towards the sound, spotting a young but muscled man approaching in the dark. "Wanna go for a ride?"

He curled his lip. "No. Bye."

"Name's Jimmy." The man continued on. "You look like you need to take a load off."

Beast Boy growled and walked towards the saloon. "No. Thanks. _Bye."_

The creep was persistent though. A hand caught his wrist and tugged him against a chest. "You should be grateful a hot man like me wants to fuck a green freak like you."

"Let me go!" He yanked against the hold and shouted. "Someone help me!"

Men rushed out of the saloon at the call, but when they spotted him smirks spread across their faces.

"Ey, Jimmy, you caught the babe!" One of them then catcalled. "Care to share?"

"Not a chance!" Jimmy snorted. "Back off mangy rats, he's _mine."_

An arm wrapped around his waist and he struggled in the hold. Damnit. What was _with_ these weirdos? He continued to shout and protest as the man set to dragging him to the building adjacent to the saloon.

"You better let him go." A familiar voice growled and Beast Boy's hope soared.

"Robin!" He jerked, twisting to look at his leader. "Robin, help me out here!"

"Hang on, Beast Boy." The Titan replied, tone agitated and his ears drooped. Great, he messed up again. "I'll get you back."

Okay, that _really_ shouldn't have turned him on but when Robin got all _hero-y_ and for _him_ no less _,_ he just wanted to swoon. JImmy scoffed.

"A stick like you wan' a go at man like me? Babe, you're lucky I found you cause I can give you a much better ride than _he_ can."

Beast Boy couldn't stop himself from blurting. "I'd rather get a ride from _him_ than a ride from _you."_

Jimmy sneered but just then Robin came flying. A boot nailed the creep in the face and sent him toppling. Beast Boy stumbled as he was released and backpedaled. Jimmy was out cold. The men from before had stopped cheering. Beast boy looked over and found their jaws were slack.

Well, Robin _had_ just kicked a grown man in the face into unconsciousness. He bit his lip. Usually Robin took more care when knocking someone out.

 _He must be really upset with me._ Beast Boy averted his eyes as Robin dragged him back to the saloon. _Was probably just taking his anger out on the creep._

They trudged their way back to their room in silence. Robin locked the door and Beast Boy avoided conversation by rushing to the shower. He _really_ didn't want to deal with an irritated Robin.

Because an irritated Robin was a _hurtful_ Robin.

~oOo~

 **Notes:**

 **Blame Lymaria (she has a FFNet account) and her birthday for prompting me to write BBRob instead of one-sided BBSlade**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Sexual assault against Beast Boy.**

Summary: _After the Titans are transported to the Wild West, they must make do without their powers. But when they're convicted of a false crime, they separate to avoid being caught. Beast Boy teams with Robin while they're on the run and though he is forced to work at a saloon to earn money, he half-hopes his leader won't find out his secret._

* * *

 _Temporally Misplaced – Chapter 2_

The next day, Beast Boy was stuffed into scanty clothing and sent to work at the bar. Fishnet tights clung to his legs and a garter hugged his left thigh. A pleated skirt covered his rear but _barely_ covered his front. He wore a tight bodice (he was lucky he could _breathe_ in it) but it didn't cover his shoulders so the only form of protection he felt he had was the feather tucked behind his ear so he could _stab_ people with it.

Grouching to himself, he adjusted his sweaty palm beneath the metal tray. Eyes followed him as he approached a table.

"Food's here." he droned and bent to place the tankards and plates of food down.

High pitched noises pierced his ears and he shot glares around him. He bared his teeth and turned his head, ready to snap at the offenders, when paper slid against his thigh. _What the hell?_ His focus jerked to the cause and a glance down confirmed money between the garter and tights and an arm sliding up–

Warmth in the shape of a broad palm settled on his rear, _beneath the skirt._ Snarling, he slapped the creep clear across the face. "Hands _off."_

The man cracked his neck and turned to look at him with a yellow smile and an eyepatch. "Not just pretty, but feisty too. Warm my bed tonight, princess, and I'll pay you well."

Beast Boy barely restrained the need to _murder._ "Keep talking and I'll gouge out your _other_ eye."

Startled brows lifted and the thug's tablemates howled with laughter. "He got you good, boss!"

The young man ripped the wad of cash out from under the garter and threw it at the creep's face. He wasn't some...some...some _prostitute!_ With a growl, he stormed to the safety behind the counter. Once able to breathe a bit, he swept his gaze across the room and zeroed on the rigid figure of his leader sitting at the end of the bar. Who happened to be staring at him. Had he seen the whole thing?

Had he seen the whole thing and _didn't care to help?_

"And what are _you_ looking at, _Robin?"_ He bared his teeth, too upset to wonder _why_ the dude was staring.

The Titan shook himself, features hardening. "I was thinking."

Beast Boy took in the light dusting of pink of Robin's cheeks and growled. "More like you're angry at something. _What._ Angry at me? I'm defending myself from _perverts_. Because of _you_."

Men at the bar jeered. Some brought fingers to their mouths and whistled while other stomped their feet. "The lovely lady's mad at you! What you gonna do? What you gonna _do?"_

 _"I am not a girl."_ Beast Boy snapped.

"Feisty!" Someone called. "Princess is hot when he's mad!"

Voices clambered above his own and he tried to argue with all of them but his own voice was drowned. He clenched his fists, ready to scream–

Until Robin _roared_. "Shut up! Shut the fuck up!"

Beast Boy recoiled, features slack, but a gloved hand snatched his forearm and _yanked._ His stomach slammed against the counter and he gasped, bruise blooming, but before he could orient himself lips crashed against his own. His eyes snapped open and darted about the face. Sharp features. Black hair. Slitted molten blue eyes– _Robin?_ It was _Robin_ kissing him?

The face pulled away as Robin whipped around and bellowed. "Back off!" The Titan smashed a fist against the counter behind him. "He's _mine."_

Heat curled in Beast Boy's stomach. Green fingers touched his lips. Robin's lips were roughened by chappedness and the pressure was hard and demanding, but...a smile stretched his features, _wow_ was the dude a good kisser. He hadn't realized men were surrounding Robin until a coarse voice, familiar and awful, rose over the cacophony.

"Move aside, boys, this brat touched what's _mine."_

Beast Boy blinked back the daze. Men parted as eye-patch dude sauntered to the front of the crowd, sneer darkening his face. The young man swallowed, gaze skittering to the back of his leader and then jumping back to the large thug. He bit his lip and summoned bravery. He had to protect Robin. The dude was outnumbered and could get seriously hurt otherwise.

"I'm a _person._ I don't belong to _anyone."_

Eye-patch cracked his knuckles and Beast Boy gritted his teeth, nervous but keeping his gaze steady. "Looks to me this brat thinks he owns you."

"He's my friend." Beast Boy shot back and improvised. "He was trying to protect me from jerks like _you."_

Eye-patch continued to stare before a dark smile stretched his features. "Friends, eh? Whaddya think 'bout that, boys?" Hoots and hollers filled the room and the thug continued. "The name's One-Eyed John."

"One-Eyed John?" Robin straightened, stone still as he shouted over the noise. "You're an outlaw!"

"We all are, ain't that right boys?" Cheers and stomping increased, nearly deafening Beast Boy. "These are shark waters, brat. Cops work for _me_ here."

"That so?" Robin braced his stance and Beast Boy realized he was ready to take them _all_ on.

Deciding to save the jerk's neck, he jumped in. "What do you mean the cops work for you? I thought you were an outlaw?"

The tension soothed as the thugs locked on him. He stiffened and One-Eyed John grinned. "I'll let you in on a little secret, princess." He spread his arms. "You're in black market town! I've got the police under my thumb."

Robin looked ready to speak but the outlaw bulldozed on, attention on the green young man.

"Need something to know and I'm your man. If I don't already got the info, I know someone who _does._ And it'd be a _pleasure_ to tell you, princess..." the grin widened into a smirk, "...for a price."

Beast Boy sucked in air but his chest wouldn't rise. "Uh…"

Robin took the lead and slipped into an interrogation tone. "What do you know about the _Tempus Orbis_?"

The outlaw's features widened, voice low. "What you thinkin' goin' after _that?"_ His expression smoothed as he turned to Beast Boy. "Can't say I know a lot but I _do_ know a thing or two, pretty thing. But I'll only share if I get a show."

When chuckles filled the room, Beast Boy paled. He might have wanted to go home, but whatever the jerk meant by _show_ he really didn't want to know. Green eyes looked to Robin for help.

"Beast Boy," the leader muttered. "We need to talk. _Alone."_

The young man swallowed and curved out from behind the bar. All men stared at them as they hurried up the steps and into their room. Robin shut the door behind him and locked it with a sigh.

"I am _not_ giving that man a show." Beast Boy growled, stance ready to fist fight if needed. "I don't care if you order me or if it's our ticket home, I am _not_ selling myself to some stranger just for a _maybe."_

"I know and I wasn't, but…"

Beast Boy's anger flared and he reared a fist. "Robin, don't you–"

"What if you put on a show not on him." His leader said fast. "But on _me."_

The young man halted. "What."

"Give him a show but you won't have to touch him. Only me."

Anger dissipated in place of embarrassment. Had Robin _really_ just suggested what he _thought_ he suggested? "You want me to…"

"Give me a lap dance in front of One-Eyed John." Robin said even faster and it took a moment for Beast Boy to make out the words but once he did, Beast Boy saw the averted his eyes and _knew_ Robin was blushing.

But when mental gears clicked and he _understood_ the words, he stammered and blushed himself and flailed in place. _"What?_ You want me to– _what?"_

"He asked for a show but he didn't say on _who."_

 _"Robin!"_ He shrieked.

"Beast Boy, this could be our way _home_. And you only have to do it _once._ I promise I won't touch you while you...you know."

"I can't believe this." His heart quickened at an agonizingly fast rate. "I can't–you seriously–but–"

"I'm not that bad of a guy, am I?" Robin's soft voice brought him out of near hysteria.

"What? _No!"_ Beast Boy paced in a circle, still agitated. "You're smart and strong and a _great_ leader and even though you can get _scary_ obsessed with Slade you're like _really–"_ He halted.

"Really what?" Robin prompted, eyebrows lifted and Beast Boy found his attention drawn to the rich blue eyes.

"Uh…" Beast Boy forgot his thought. "Um–"

Knocks slammed against the door and the young men jumped. "Well?" One-Eyed barked from the other side. "What's it gonna be?"

Beast Boy steeled his nerves. All he had to do was just...oh hell he had _no_ idea how to do a lap dance and now he had to perform one on _Robin?_ And in _front_ of people? _Dude_. Not cool.

His jaw locked and he ground out with a glare at the door. "Fine! You'll get a show but it _won't_ be on you!"

Robin approached the door and unlocked it, stepping aside to allow the outlaw inside the room. Thankfully it was just the one man. It seemed he had sent his crew elsewhere. _Fortunately._

"If it ain't on me," One-Eyed curled his lips at Robin. "Then I reckon it's on the brat?"

"Yeah." Beast Boy curled fingers into a fist and a blush worked its way across his cheeks. "Robin, uh…"

The Titan sat himself at the edge of the bed and the outlaw grabbed a stool and sat with crossed arms. "Make it good, pretty thing."

Beast Boy swallowed. _Shit._ Blushing up a storm now, he walked to Robin's side and bent over to place his hands atop the Titan's shoulders and lean towards his ear.

"What do I do?"

The wolf whistle in the background made both of them tense as Robin whispered in return. "Pretend I'm someone you like and don't hold back. I'll be fine."

The young man nodded and inhaled. He had to make it good so they could go home. And Robin _said_ he'd be fine, so…

Beast Boy took the advice. He trailed his hands along Robin's shoulders as he curved behind him, sliding atop the bed. He massaged the tense muscle and leaned close to suck on the tan skin above the shirt collar. Nibbling, he trailed his tongue along Robin's neck, grinning when the stone-faced Titan shivered.

How flustered could he make him?

The young man slipped off the bed and hooked his arm behind Robin's shoulder blades as he sat in Robin's lap. He lifted his hips, wiggling just above the Titan's crotch before lowering and _grinding._ Green hands trailed up the button down shirt and fiddled with unbuttoning the collar so he could dive and suck.

His fingers wove through Robin's hair and and kissed a trail to the taller man's jawline and whispered into an ear.

"Sure you're doin' fine?"

"Just fine." Robin hedged.

Beast Boy frowned, losing some vigor before feeling agitation. So his leader _didn't_ want to be with him, huh? Well, _fine._ But he'd still give him a show he'd remember.

The young man shifted weight onto his toes and whirled so his back was against Robin's chest. He arched and ground his hips, combed his fingers through hair and wiggled or swayed. It wasn't until he felt something pressing against his rear did he grin.

He spun back around and placed his forearms atop Robin's shoulders, smug smirk playing across his features. Robin's face was cherry red and Beast Boy couldn't stop a giggle. He'd succeeded in flustering the unflusterable! That was a win for him.

Beast Boy continued to kiss and suck, arch his back, and twist his hips. It wasn't until Robin gasped and grabbed his hips did he halt.

Robin leaned to the side, expression tight. "That should work just fine as a show."

Beast Boy tried not to let the hurt show. Had he messed up somehow? Robin looked like he was enjoying it, but maybe he secretly wasn't? Was _Robin_ the one putting on a show here?

Sighing, dejected, Beast Boy climbed off his lap. Robin stood and coughed an "excuse me" into a gloved fist before rushing to the bathroom. Now left alone with the outlaw and having just given a lap dance in _front_ of the pervert, Beast Boy suddenly felt very, _very_ alone.

"Uh…" He stammered as the man stood with a leer, prowling close and backing him till his knees touched the mattress. "I put on the show so tell us what you know." He gasped when the outlaw shoved him down, back bouncing against the covers and dress spilling around him. "This wasn't part of the deal!" He shrieked.

"Maybe not but your _friend_ there has a problem to fix. We've got time to kill before he comes back, princess." Beast Boy inhaled but a hand slapped over his mouth. Alcoholic breath invaded his senses. "And don't try to scream or my boys will come up here and fuck you too."

He whimpered, fear making it hard to think. Where was Robin? He needed Robin. Robin would protect him. The hand pulled away to roam his chest and his fight returned. Robin wouldn't protect him. _He_ could protect _himself._

Beast Boy launched a punch but the outlaw grasped the fist and pinned it above his head. Beast Boy lifted a leg, not caring how the dress rode up to his stomach and revealed his briefs, and kicked.

The brute grunted but stayed above him. Beast Boy snarled and readied his other leg but the creep simply let his weight drop to pin the smaller man below him. Beast Boy wriggled and screamed, hoping to at least deafen his attacker.

"Got a pair of lungs on you, princess." One-Eyed John gruffed. "Will feel great when your mouth's on my cock."

Beast Boy bared his teeth but the man shifted so broad legs straddled thin hips. His breath hitched and he shoved against the man's chest too close to his own. Why wouldn't the creep budge? Metal clicked as the man unfastened his belt and too soon his wrists were bound together and fastened to the bedpost

His heart hammered and though he tried to morph, his muscles wouldn't respond. He couldn't defend himself. The man was pulling off his pants and he couldn't even _move._ So he screamed.

Footsteps pattered fast before the heels of matching boots smashed against the outlaw's temple, knocking the man off the bed. Beast Boy panted, eyes wide as Robin set to beating the man into a pulp with flying fists and kicks and even swears. _Damn._ Robin was _terrifying_ when he was furious. Hopefully the leader would never get that mad at him.

"Robin!" He yelped when he realized the jerk was limp. "He's unconscious!"

Whether it was the sound of his voice or the sheer _terror_ in his tone, Robin stopped. Chest heaving, fists clenched, and shoulders raised, he stopped. Looked ready to keep pummeling the jerk but he stopped.

Silence fell. Other than heavy breathing, one scared out of his mind and the other enraged, neither spoke as Robin turned around. Beast Boy flinched and screwed his eyes shut.

"Beast Boy…" Robin's tone was soft and he pried open an eye just in time to feel a gloved hand against his cheek. "Oh, Beast Boy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The young man tried to steady his breathing as Robin climbed onto the bed and untied him. Hurriedly, he tucked his wrists to his chest and, after glancing at the bloody nose and bruised face of the outlaw, didn't know whether to seek comfort in his protector or run from such a powerful person.

He bit his lip and Robin decided for him, gathering him into his arms. He sniffled, water pricking the corner of his eyes and curled into the hold.

"Beast Boy, if I had known he would've–"

"Why weren't you here?" His voice cracked. "You knew he touched me downstairs so why did you leave me alone with him?"

The arms tightened around him and he shifted to bury his face against the nape of Robin's neck. Robin hedged. "Because…"

Beast Boy waited for the hesitant response. He waited…

...and waited…

...and waited till his tears had dried and anger flared. "It's because you _don't_ care about me, isn't it?"

"What?" Robin loosened his hold, surprised and Beast Boy shoved against the chest but the arms wouldn't let him go.

"You thought it was okay to make a deal with the owner about me _without_ asking me. You thought it was okay to let _perverts_ grope me and then not _do_ anything. You even _kissed_ me without asking! What am I to you? Some...some…" his heart ached. "Some _plaything?_ I thought I was at least your _friend."_

"You _are_ my friend, Beast Boy. I…" Robin stumbled for words. "I thought he might've seriously hurt you!"

Beast Boy stilled and lowered his tone, dark and threatening. "Then _why weren't you here?"_

"I...had a problem." Robin hedged. "To take care of."

"Unbelievable." Beast Boy scowled and pushed against the hold. "You're even lying to me now. Shows how much _you_ care."

The arms locked and tightened, forcing him against a muscled chest and Beast Boy _snapped._ He bared his teeth and bit Robin's shoulder. Hard enough to bleed.

Robin cursed and the hold broke. Beast Boy burst free, scrambling off the bed and sprinting for the door but Robin was faster. The Titan leaped and landed just in front of the only exit and Beast Boy readied his fists.

"Do you _like_ hurting me?" Beast Boy shouted, tears overflowing. "Because I don't like it. Not at _all."_

Robin spread his arms, blocking the way and tumbled over disjointed words. Beast Boy managed to make out a few before the Titan sagged and murmured an indistinguishable sentence.

"What was that?" Beast Boy snapped, not ready to back down even if Robin had stopped fighting. "I didn't hear you."

Louder, Robin repeated. "I _do_ care about you. I left because...because…"

"Spit it out."

"I had to jerk off, okay?" Robin exploded. "When you were finally in my lap and _moving_ I got–I just had to–if I didn't do something about it then I don't know what I would've done to you!"

Beast Boy froze, all anger draining out of him. "You...you _liked_ that? Enough to actually be…"

"Aroused, yeah because I–"

"You what?" Beast Boy relaxed his stance, calming and curious.

Robin brushed a hand through his hair and made to pass Beast Boy but the shorter man blocked him. "You owe me an explanation."

His leader exhaled. "Okay, okay...Just…"

Beast Boy stared him down.

"I care about you Beast Boy. I care about you to the point I don't want to be just friends…." Blue eyes met green. "I want to be your boyfriend."

Silence.

"You…" Hopeful disbelief spread a smile across his face. "You want to be…"

Robin looked away. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I–"

"No, no," Beast Boy cut in. "No this is _great."_ The Titan lifted his brows and Beast Boy fumbled with the explanation. "I actually really like you too! I would love to–"

Clothing rustled behind them. "Punk ass _brat."_ They turned and One-Eyed John pushed himself to unsteady feet. "You may have gotten a good kick in but you have _hell_ to pay."

Beast Boy gasped. Deep purple spots littered the face and blood ran from a crooked nose. A breeze brushed past him as Robin rushed in front of him, stance ready.

"We had a deal." Robin growled, muscles tensing. "So tell us what you know."

"No dice." The hulking man stormed towards the pair. "Woulda told princess here but you broke my nose."

"You tried to _rape_ me!" Beast Boy shrieked. "You weren't gonna tell us at all!"

Robin became rigid as he snarled. "Bruises look good on you. I'll give you more and some broken bones to go with it."

The green man shifted wide eyes onto his leader. It was rare to hear Robin so bloodthirsty. Usually he only got that way when talking about Slade but now…? He blushed, fear fading as realization clicked. Robin wasn't protecting him as a friend. He was protecting him as an angry _boyfriend_.

The thought sent a shiver down his spine and he smiled. Though it wiped off his face when metal clicked and Beast Boy realized a gun had been drawn. Robin wasn't deterred and lunged. Gunshots rang, deafening pointed ears, and yells filled the air.

Beast Boy watched as Robin kicked the weapon out of the outlaw's hands, sending the metal skittering across the floor straight towards–

Shaking, the youngest Titan picked up the gun.

"Now hold up there, pretty thing." One-Eyed John warned. "That there's a dangerous–"

Beast Boy lifted the pistol, grip trembling as he leveled it at the man's chest. "Tell us what you know or I'll shoot."

The outlaw muttered and Robin retreated out of the line of fire, wide eyed. " _Damn_ , he's hot."

Irritated by the comment, Beast Boy tightened the hold on the weapon and braced his stance. "After what you tried to do to me, I _should_ shoot you."

"Aw, now, don't–"

The Titan bared his teeth. "I _want_ to shoot you. Badly. And I _will_ if you don't tell us." The hulking thug stared him down till Beast Boy added. "I can't aim very well. I'll probably wind up killing you but that's okay with me."

That was a lie, but One-Eyed John didn't need to know that.

"You're bluffin'."

 _Damnit_. So Beast Boy strode closer and aimed. "You don't need that leg, do you?"

The outlaw exhaled and lifted his hands. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you but you gotta lower the gun."

"No." The young man tapped a foot. "Hurry or I'll shoot."

So the outlaw told them. Apparently north of town, deep in the mines set in a cliff side, rumors said there was a large gem guarded by the ghost of a beast. But those who dared enter were later found as corpses just outside the cave.

"Sounds about right." Robin muttered from a corner of the room. "Is that all you know?"

"Yeah." The man grunted. "So lower the gun."

Beast Boy grumbled but pointed the pistol at the ground. The outlaw crossed his arms and sauntered past Beast Boy to the door.

"Watch your back, brat." The man gruffed. "And princess, I'll be back for you."

One-Eyed John left. Beast Boy sagged and plopped himself to the floor, sitting cross-legged. Robin knelt beside the green young man and dragged a hand down his face with a groan.

The leader cleared his throat. "We'll search the mines tomorrow. Tonight, we rest."

~oOo~

 **Notes:**

 **SuperWG: True, it _is_ odd that everyone is gay and BB has a ton of suitors, but I thought it'd be fun either way. Ha ha, I'm sucker for gay guys, especially if they're coming after BB.**

 **azarathianscribbles: But I like one-sided BBSlade moars! Though I DO have some more BBRob stuff cause of Lymaria that I might wind up posting as a separate series of one-shots. And I've Private Messaged my responses already but I'll just say again, thank youuuuus! You flatter me and make me blush!**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: Explicit but consensual scene between Beast Boy and Robin.**

Summary: _After the Titans are transported to the Wild West, they must make do without their powers. But when they're convicted of a false crime, they separate to avoid being caught. Beast Boy teams with Robin while they're on the run and though he is forced to work at a saloon to earn money, he half-hopes his leader won't find out his secret._

* * *

 _Temporally Misplaced – Chapter 3_

"Dude, haven't we been this way already?"

"Impossible."

"I could _swear_ I've seen that rock before."

His leader groaned as they continued to walk through the cave, lantern in hand. After the trouble that had happened yesterday, the saloon owner had grudgingly allowed Beast Boy to take the day off. Now he was decked in his original outfit of a button down shirt with jeans and boots and wandering through tunnels that almost seemed to loop with one another. Robin walked alongside him, adjusting the slouch hat or pulling on his gloves.

Beast Boy fidgeted with his shirt, tugging down the hem or folding the collar. They walked in silence before he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"...um...so about yesterday–"

Did Robin quicken his pace? Beast Boy hurried to lengthen his strides.

"Robin, wait–" Stiffly, the Titan slowed and he matched the pace. "...what are we now?"

Robin opened his mouth but nothing came out. Beast Boy waited and the leader started to speak but stopped. After several moments of broken sentences, the green young man halted and grabbed Robin's wrist.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

Robin's jaw dropped.

"Cause I want to kiss you."

The lantern dropped to the floor as hands latched onto his hips and tugged him into a warm embrace. He stumbled into the hold and lifted his head just as lips descended. With a moan, he slipped his arms over Robin's shoulders and threaded them through black hair. His leader's tongue slipped into his mouth and he allowed the exploration, practically purring when he felt a hand on his hip slide to palm his rear.

Robin liked him.

Robin _wanted_ him.

Air pulled them apart and dazed green eyes stared into glazed blue. "Robin…" he murmured. "I like you. Love you, actually."

Lips pressed against his cheek, so tender and so sweet that he _melted._ "Love you too, Beast Boy."

A shiver shot down his spine. When his leader said his name in a voice like _that,_ his cheeks warmed fast. "Will you...will you be my boyfriend?"

Robin smiled, expression soft. "I would love to if you will be mine."

"Absolutely." Beast Boy tugged his head down and kissed him hard.

Wind whispered and Beast Boy jolted in alarm, breaking the kiss and startling his companion. "Beast Boy–?"

"We're not alone." His focus roved across the cave, the lantern providing little light. "Someone's here."

Robin tensed behind him and spun so they were back to back. Though they couldn't see anyone, Beast Boy's skin was crawling with unease.

"Very good." A spark of blue light trailed the outline of a humanoid shape in front of Beast Boy before filling in the shape with a transparent blue. "But don't stop there."

Robin whirled, posture low and ready to fight. "Are you the guardian of _Tempus Orbis?"_

"Maybe." The spirit's tone was ambivalent and feminine. "Maybe not. What's it to you?"

Beast Boy placed a hand atop Robin's shoulder and the tension eased slightly. "We need it to get home."

The stranger floated lower. "...So you've been misplaced. Odd. Who brought you here?"

Beast Boy simpered. "Well…"

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. "We were fighting someone who was going to use the orb to change the past but it sent us and our teammates to this time."

"That's not the whole truth."

The leader thinned his lips. "Beast Boy, care to share?"

"Way to call me out, dude." He muttered. "I might've gotten the magic thing from the bad guy but it was hot, okay? So I threw it to Raven but then _she_ threw it to Starfire and basically we played hot potato until it sorta...I dunno, went all _whoosh!_ And there was this really bright light and I sorta blinked and we're here!"

"Who… Nevermind. I'm assuming you will use the orb to return home?"

"Yes." Robin straightened. "Can we borrow it?"

"No." The spirit paused. "But I will allow you to use it. Gather your friends, return here, and kiss one another to summon me. I'll be waiting."

"Wh–wait, what?" Beast Boy blurted before the specter could fade from sight.

"I feed on emotions but I prefer positive ones."

And with that, the spirit was gone. The couple exchanged baffled looks before Beast Boy shrugged and a mischievous smile spread across his face.

"That's just another reason to kiss you, dude."

And so they made their way back to the saloon. After days of earning money, gathering supplies, and dodging several flirtatious advances with the help of Robin beating up persistent harassers now and then, they were ready to leave. They bid the saloon owner farewell despite the man's protests and set off, well aware of men watching them as they went.

They travelled across the land on horseback, passing through town after town in search of their friends. Slowly they made their way back to the rendezvous point and waited for contact from their friends. They stayed in an inn and worked at another saloon. Fortunately for Beast Boy, this one hadn't forced him into a dress.

Another plus side? He and Robin shared a room... _and_ a bed.

 _"Robin."_ He moaned as the leader sucked on his neck.

Hands unbuttoned his shirt and he arched against the wall, fingers locked behind the nape of his leader's neck. He tilted his head, allowing better access, and slid his palms down muscled shoulders to fiddle with unbuttoning the Titan's own shirt.

"Clothes." He grunted, undoing the last button. "Off."

Robin pulled his shoulders back and the shirt slipped off. The leader then removed Beast Boy's own shirt and slid skin against skin. Beast Boy purred as Robin cupped him through cloth before fiddling with the younger's belt.

Beast Boy smirked and twisted his hips. Robin surged close, kissing with a smile, and unfastened the belt. The jeans pooled to his ankles and Beast Boy stepped out, pressing his torso against the taller man. Robin groped his rear and Beast Boy snorted before unzipping the jeans.

"Bed." Robin panted. "Want you."

Beast Boy grinned as Robin swept him into his arms and carried him to the mattress. The Titan placed him down before straddling him and Beast Boy wiggled, taunting and eager.

"Want you _in_ me." Beast Boy practically sang.

But Robin frowned. "Wait," he clambered off and hurried to the desk where a ceramic jar sat. Beast Boy sat upright as he grabbed it and returned, settling the container atop the nightstand.

"I bought aloe vera for lube." He explained before hesitating. "It was imported but even though it might be not as juicy than if it had been grown fresh here, because of oxidation–"

Beast Boy shot forwards, grabbed his biceps, and dragged his boyfriend back on top of him. "I've waited for you to take me since forever."

"But it might hurt more than if it was fresh–"

"I _need_ you in me. Don't care how." Beast Boy kissed him.

Robin grinned against the lips. He stripped Beast Boy of his briefs and stroked him. Beast Boy moaned and bucked his hips, melting at the gentle touch. In his hazy state of mind, he managed to pull off Robin's own briefs and pulled himself down the bed below the Titan. Robin started to speak, to ask what he was about to do but he grabbed the Titan's hips to hold him still while he slid his mouth along skin and licked the goal.

His boyfriend _moaned._ Beast Boy grinned. He continued to trail his tongue up the shaft and down to the tip before taking the member deep into his mouth. Though it was difficult not to instinctively gag, he stifled the urge and sucked the heated flesh.

Robin panted, threading fingers through green hair. "Beast Boy," he chanted. "Oh, _oh,_ Beast Boy…"

The younger Titan grinned and pulled away, stroking the member as he moved. "You got your treat so give me mine."

Robin nodded, flushed, and Beast Boy grabbed the jar. In quick movements, he removed the lid and set to coating the older's cock with the plant oil. The leader slicked bare fingers and set to preparing Beast Boy.

Feelings Robin's fingers inside of him was _divine._ He moaned as they stretched him, curling and scissoring before pulling away and making him miss the warmth.

"Ready?" Robin grunted as he slipped between waiting legs.

"I've _been_ ready." He lifted his hips, impatient.

Robin chuckled and kissed him before aligning himself with the younger's entrance. Beast Boy widened his legs as his boyfriend slowly pushed in. He tossed his head back and groaned. Though it hurt and he knew he would ache in the morning, he adjusted fast and soon Robin was seated inside of him…

...but he wasn't moving.

Beast Boy whined. "Move."

"You sure?" Robin double-checked.

"Usually you're cute when you're worried but right now it's frustrating. _Move already."_ To really cement the sentiment, Beast Boy arched his back to pull away and grinded to feel the manhood slid back into him.

Reassured for the final time, Robin took the lead and quickened the pace. Sweat coated their skin as he struggled to keep up. Robin was fast when he wanted to be and confident leadership was _sexy as hell._ Beast Boy bucked his hips, matching the pace but missing a beat when Robin grasped his cock and stroked.

He turned to mush, losing speed as he mewled beneath the touches and the heat and the scent of his lover. It became too much and warmth rolled through his system.

"Robin." He moaned. _"Robin."_

He jerked one last time before his body tensed, clenching around the Titan's member, and he released over their stomachs. In a few quick thrusts, Robin moaned his name and cummed as well. His lover collapsed, sweat, semen, and skin sliding against each other. He pulled out to roll to the side and gather Beast Boy into his arms, uncaring of the liquid pooled out of the younger man.

Together, they breathed and exchanged winded grins.

"Love you, Robin."

"Love you too, Beast Boy."

~oOo~

 **Notes:**

 **Whew got a lil steamy up there, now didn't it? Heh heh.**

 **Haven't touched this in forever! Also, I went through the past chapters and fixed the color of Robin's eyes from brown to blue!**

 **Who knows when I'll update this next?**

 **Hmm, actually, I've been tossing around the idea of posting my other (unfinished and note-form ideas) BBRob stories. And meh one-sided BBSlade stories too cause I'm evil. So I might, MIGHT, wind up making a fic that has a collection of BBRob stuffus–ideas, potential summaries, and notes for ideas I thought about writing.**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
